


Orgasmdenail

by Kokoro893



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Chastity Device, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kinktober, Older Man/Younger Woman, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoro893/pseuds/Kokoro893
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948555
Kudos: 63





	Orgasmdenail

**Orgasmdenial**

His big hands traveled down her side. Lucius tongue skillfully caressed hers. Letting out a moan, Hermione melted into his touch. Heat pooled up in her stomach and shivers went through her spine.

She was breathing through her mouth, her chest rose and fell. With anticipation she watched his long elegant fingers travel up her thighs. They were slowly getting closer and closer to the place she wanted them. 

Lucius took his time, playing with the waistband of her knickers. His piercing blue eyes were fixed on her as his thumb stroked over the lace of her underwear. 

Holding her breath she arched her back. She pressed her hips against his hand. Hermione needed to feel him. 

“Patience,” he said sternly, pressing her back onto the mattress.

She swallowed hard. She didn’t want to be patient, she wanted to come and maybe get a bit of rest before she had to go to work. 

Lucius smirked. He knew what he was doing to her.

Painfully slow, he let his fingers run over her still clothed lips.

She wriggled against his fingers, careful not to move too much or he would stop caressing her. The wetness seeped through the thin layer separating them, coating his fingers. Biting her lips, she tried her best not to move her hips off the mattress. She just needed him to rub her a little more, a little quicker.

Lucius pulled down her knickers. She wanted him to rub her, but Lucius took all the time in the world. 

Her hands clenched around the bedsheet. “Plea-” Hermione stopped herself, begging wasn’t going to get her anywhere.

He tapped around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Pleasure built up in her stomach, but his movements were way too slow for her liking. 

Biting her tongue strong enough to draw blood, she tried her best not to move. Her entire body was aching for more. She squeezed her butt cheeks together. 

Lucius finally picked up the speed. Hermione couldn’t hold back the moans anymore. He just knew how to touch her to drive her insane. She needed more. Closing her eyes she threw her head back. Her toes curled and she grabbed the bedsheet with all her strength.

Shivers went through her entire body. She was gasping for air and her muscles were contracting. Hermione was so close.

He suddenly pulled his hand away. Hermione tore her eyes open . Her breathing was still labored. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t just stop, she was so close.

“An owl came in earlier, I have to travel to Prague.” 

Hermione had barely registered what was happening. She felt something around her hips. Looking down, she found herself trapped in a chastity belt. She was shivering. Hermione was so furious. With her hand, she fished for her wand on the nightstand.

Lucius finished buttoning his shirt. “No use, you will only get out of this when I take it off, the perks of knowing dark wizards.”

She couldn’t believe it. The nerve of him.

He pressed a kiss on her cheek. “See you in a couple of days.”

Hermione was left on the bed, alone. She still couldn’t believe what he had done. She was going to hex him when he returned.

Her hand traveled down her belly. Too soon it came into contact with the thick leather that was wrapped around her. A big metal lock held the lower part in place. 

Unsatisfied as she was, Hermione tried to get her hand beneath the chastity device but it was to no avail. Frustrated, she let her hands wander along the edges, but she couldn’t find a spot where her fingers could reach inside. How she hated magic.

Grabbing her wand she wanted to get the belt of her body but her attempts weren’t fruitful. Sitting up on her knees she rubbed herself over the leather that covered her lips, but there was simply not enough room to move around. It just wasn’t working. She slammed her hand onto the mattress, she just wanted to feel good and come.

Reluctantly, she got out of bed. Hermione spent more time than usual getting dressed. She needed to find something that didn’t show what she was wearing beneath. Her mornings were usually busy, it helped a lot that she didn’t mind standing up early. Hermione didn’t like to be stressed before she got breakfast.

As Lucius was already gone, it was up to her to wake up Rose. Walking to their daughter's room she felt the chastity belt move. It wasn’t much, not nearly enough to give her an orgasm, but enough to get her excited. How she hated Lucius.

She placed a kiss on Rose’s head. Her cheeks were glowing as she bowed down. Hermione wanted to repeat the movement, but she still had to get Rose ready, have breakfast, and read over her report. And then there was the endless discussion with Draco that awaited her. She had a meeting at the Ministry and her stepson never volunteered to babysit.

* * *

“Hermione are you alright?” Kingsley asked.

She bit her lip. No Minister, my husband put me in a chastity belt and now I want nothing more than to run to the bathroom and masturbate, but there is something in the way. 

“Lucius had to go to Prague on short notice and I had to convince Draco to babysit his sister.” That wasn’t technically a lie.

Hermione had a hard time, paying attention to what was said in the meeting. She took notes, but the words just didn’t stick in her head. She couldn’t stop shifting her weight. Why was he doing this to her? She had work to do and wasn’t supposed to keep thinking about how much she wanted her husband to bend her over the meeting table and…

* * *

“Have you been a good girl?” Lucius asked, pulling her into a kiss.

“I could kill you,” she hissed. After all the torture all the waiting and longing, she melted into him with ease. She wanted him and more importantly, she wanted to come. She deserved an orgasm after all this time.

He lifted her on the table. Trailing kissed down her neck, he drew a moan from her lips. His big hands wandered down her curves.

She pressed herself against him. She needed to come. Her entire body was shivering in anticipation. 

Smirking, Lucius finally freed her from the chastity belt. She was so wet and ready. Spreading her legs, she was aching for his attention. Not wanting to wait for her husband, her hand reached down. Hermione was circling her bud. Waves of pleasure went through her entire body.

Lucius took a step back. He was watching her as she sat there with spread legs on the table touching herself. “Come for me.”

After all the built-up, need, and tension, his command was the last bit it took to push her over the edge. Her entire body tensed. She threw her head back. This was all that she had wanted. This was what she waited for the last couple of days.

Touching herself, she got higher and higher. Her orgasm hit her with an unimagined force. She let out a loud shriek and let herself fall back onto the table-top. 

“Beautiful.” Lucius loosened his tie and unbuttoned his trousers.

She just lied there, watching him until she came back to her senses. Smirking Hermione grabbed her wand and cast a spell.

“What was that?” he asked sternly, his hand rested on his crotch.

She hopped off the table and walked up to her husband. After having had climaxed, she was a little unsteady and hyper-aware of her every movement.

Pulling down his trousers, she got a good glance at him. His cock was securely tucked away in a cute metal cage. He so deserved this.

Hermione kissed his cheek. “I have volunteered to represent Britain in New York at the conference to change the third appendix of the international trading law. Rose is looking forward to going to the playdate at the Burrow with you.”

Revenge was hers.


End file.
